vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Mokujin
Mokujin (木人; literally meaning "Wooden person") is a character in the Tekken series of fighting games. He was first introduced in Tekken 3, then appeared in Tekken 5 and has returned for all subsequent games since then. Mokujin has no fighting style of his own, instead, he chooses the fighting style of another playable Tekken character that is competing in the current tournament and uses it. Mokujin changes fighting styles after every round, although it will occasionally use the same fighting style two rounds in a row. In addition to this, Mokujin will mimic the pre-fight and win animations of whomever it is mimicking, but it will not make any sounds during them, due to its inability to speak. History Tekken 3 Mokujin is a training dummy made from a 2,000-year old oak tree. Mokujin has been kept in a museum for a long time, but when the God of Fighting awoke, it gained self-identity and started to act on its own. Some people say it was motivated by the desire to help martial artists, and only God and Mokujin know for sure. Ending Description: Mokujin receives an uppercut from an angry female Mokujin. Mokujin lands on his stomach. The female Mokujin throws a bucket on his back, and then shakes her fist. Then, Mokujin is shown filling two buckets up with water from a lake. As Mokujin is seen hauling the two buckets filled with water back, he sees two smaller Mokujin near a Tekken 3 arcade machine. One of them is playing the game, and the other one is just watching. Then, Mokujin starts playing. The two smaller Mokujin watch him play. He uses Mokujin (the male version), and he fights Mokujin (the female version). The male version of Mokujin (the one that Mokujin is using) wins the fight. Mokujin claps his hands. The female version of Mokujin, seen at the beginning of this video, appears behind him. Mokujin turns around, notices her, and receives another uppercut. Tekken 5 Mokujin was a wooden dummy made from white oak that was used to train martial artists. Mokujin started to move all of a sudden two years ago, but ceased moving after Ogre was defeated by Jin Kazama. When returned to the museum, Mokujin's face seemed to be smiling. Once again, Mokujin has started to move upon the emergence of a powerful entity... Will Mokujin ever be free? Ending Description: Mokujin has defeated Jinpachi. With the defeat of the force that awakened him, Mokujin falls to ground, lifeless. A column of light then shoots from the sky onto Mokujin, and a small leaf sprouts on his nose. Tekken 6 Mokujin is a training dummy made from a 2,000-year-old oak tree. Sensing evil's presence, Mokujin once again sets out to save the world. Ending Description: A woman is narrating what seems to be a fairytale-like rendition of Mokujin's journey to defeating Azazel. It seems light-hearted at first as it shows Mokujin "crossing mountains, oceans and deserts" all while driving a car. Finally, he meets Azazel (referred to as the "Dark Lord" in this ending) and defeats him. In the end, the light-hearted tone of the ending is twisted: Mokujin is seen sitting on a throne with other Mokujin saluting him, a parody of Jin Kazama's Tekken 5 ending. Gallery Category:Namco Bandai Characters Category:Tekken Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters